


Is That Enough?

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moonlit chase leads to surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Enough?

Sherlock and John crashed through the door of their flat in a tangle of giggles and excited whispers. They had just concluded a case with a moonlit roof top chase and caught the perpetrator of a double murder by cornering him in an alley. A brief scuffle had ensued and John had ended up breaking the man’s nose before Lestrade and his team had come to take him away. The adrenalin from the chase and the buzz from a celebratory drink (or five) that the grateful DI had bought them at a nearby pub had left them both high and giddy.

 

Suddenly John pushed the tall detective against the door and whispered fiercely “I want to fuck you now.”

 

Sherlock stood there staring at his friend in astonishment, this was what he had been hoping for for so long, but the doctor had always protested to anyone that would listen that he was not interested in men in “that way”. What is happening?

 

John continued to look Sherlock in the eye with an intense stare, until, gasping slightly, the detective managed to give a half nod. At this John put his arms around his friend, grabbed his arse and lifted him bodily, carrying him towards Sherlock’s bedroom. This earned him another gasp, Sherlock had not realised that John was that strong. The bedroom door was kicked open and Sherlock was all but thrown onto the bed, and hungry hands swiftly removed his trousers and pants. Sherlock had yet to fully understand what was happening and could hardly catch his breath. Yes he had dreamed of this, and definitely did not want to say no, but everything was going a little fast. John’s trousers had now joined his on the bedroom floor and he was standing in front of Sherlock with his cock standing erect and proud, at the sight Sherlock felt his own cock begin to harden in response.

 

“Do you have lube?” John asked with a shaky voice, looking like he was struggling to control himself.

 

Sherlock shook his head slowly, John looked around, spotted a tub of Vaseline that his friend used as a lip balm and grabbed it. “This’ll do.”

 

He opened the tub and slicked the fingers on one hand, with his other hand nudging Sherlock’s long legs apart, kneeling between them, and circled his hole with one finger. He gently pushed in and Sherlock hissed.

 

“Okay?” John asked.

 

“Mmm” Sherlock replied in encouragement. It did sting a little, but he didn’t want to disappoint John, and despite the slight pain it did feel nice.

 

John then continued to move his finger and then slowly added a second, and a minute later a third. This was probably too quick, but he was so desperate that he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

Suddenly John was inside of him, it actually hurt more than a little, but this was John, his John, and the pleasure far outweighed the pain. John was inside, he was leaning over Sherlock, John had one arm braced onto the mattress on each side of him, completely surrounding him. John was everywhere, looking at him with dark eyes, the pupils wide, sweat gleaming on his face. John threw his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure, pleasure that Sherlock was giving to him. It is amazing, it is perfect, it is terrible. A ragged sob tore out of Sherlock’s throat, and once he had let it go he could not stop more sobs following, and tears running down his face, as the man that he had loved almost since they met thrust into him, taking him in the most intimate way possible.

 

John was thrusting harder, his rhythm faltering as he headed towards climax, when he heard a sound that was just…wrong. He forced his eyes open and looked down to see Sherlock crying, his eyes closed, wetness covering his cheeks as the tears coursed down. Shit!…shit, shit, shit. John stilled instantly, and began to pull out slowly so as not to hurt his friend.

 

“Sherlock, shit, what’s wrong? Please Sherlock, did I hurt you?”

 

Sherlock continued to weep uncontrollably, his whole body wracked with the sobs.

 

Oh God, what had he done. John tried to think back through his lust filed mind. God, he hadn’t forced Sherlock into this had he? He had been very forceful, and looking back Sherlock hadn’t actually said “Yes”, or participated much at all really. “Please Sherlock, tell me what’s wrong.” John reached over for a dressing gown that had been abandoned on the floor, draping it over his friend to give him some privacy. He was still kneeling between Sherlock’s thighs and was just about to get off of the bed when Sherlock turned his head to the side so as not to have to look into the other man’s eyes and wretchedly replied between sobs,

 

“It’s not enough.”

 

John still kneeling between Sherlock’s spread thighs looked down at the most important person in his life, and reached over to wipe the tears away and said gently “What do you mean?”

 

Between ragged gasps Sherlock replied “I don’t just want a quick shag, I want _you_. Always.”

 

A smile tugged at John’s lips “I’m so, so sorry love.” At this endearment Sherlock’s eyes locked onto John’s “I think I got carried away and forgot a few things.”

 

“What things?”

 

“Like this…” John leant down and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips. “and this..” another kiss, this time with slightly parted lips and a small flick of tongue against the bottom lip of the man below him. “and this…” a deeper kiss, tongue gently probing at Sherlock who opened his mouth in surprise and gasped in shock as the warm muscle entered his mouth, after a few seconds he responded in kind and this kiss seemed to go on forever. “and the most important thing…” John moved from his kneeling position and lay down next to his friend on the bed, taking his hand and twining their fingers together. “When I saw you tonight on the roof in the moonlight I suddenly realised that this was it, this is my life. It is the most amazing and wonderful life I could have ever asked for, and it is with you, always, forever, I love you.”

Sherlock was staring into his lover’s eyes with his heart overflowing, he could not stop the massive smile that appeared on his face, he could finally say the things he had always wanted. “I love you John.”

 

John reached for a tissue from the bedside table and gently wiped the remaining tears away from wet cheeks. Another gentle kiss followed “Is that enough?”

 

Sherlock cupped John’s face between his hands and replied “Forever.” moving in for another, deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed, kudos and comments much appreciated x


End file.
